


Voice

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [78]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, implication of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: When she left Jakku, she finally found her voice.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For the Damerey Daily 3/29/20 prompt: But what was the point of living so quietly you made no noise at all?

On Jakku, sometimes she was so lonely that she would talk to nobody at all, mindless words to fill the silence.

But mostly she was silent.

But when she left Jakku, she finally found her voice.

She found she could use it for a variety of things, to ask for what she wants, speak her desires into existence.

The last was a particular joy. She loved the ways she found to express what she wanted, needed, _craved_ , from him.

“Yes.”

“More.”

“Right there.”

But her particular favorite was the sound the two of them made together, gasping each other’s names.


End file.
